


Finding the Words

by holdontoyourhulahoops



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Asexual Relationship, Linhardt and Caspar's Epilogue, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Post-Game(s), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdontoyourhulahoops/pseuds/holdontoyourhulahoops
Summary: Caspar and Linhardt reunite with some old friends and have a conversation that's a long time coming.





	Finding the Words

**Author's Note:**

> Caspar and Linhardt are soft and I love them. It's been a while since I've had so much fun writing a fic and gotten up the nerve to share it.

They’ve already been traveling all day, but for once, Linhardt finds he doesn’t mind pushing forward. Of course, that’s not to say he’s _ not _tired. Ideally, he would have at least been able to stop for a nap a few hours ago. 

“You seem to be in a good mood,” Caspar observes, practically reading Linhardt’s mind. Typical. “Usually you’re getting grumpy when we’ve been traveling this long.”

Linhardt makes a face. “Keeping you out of trouble can be exhausting.”

“Hey! I’ve been extra careful lately.” Caspar folds his arms across his chest.

If by careful, Caspar meant blindly running into a bandit camp, screaming, to save a peasant's daughter, then yes, he’s been very careful lately. It was a miracle they survived that one. Still, it’s not as if Caspar’s personality was a secret to Linhardt when he decided to travel with him nearly a year ago. He hikes his pack up, sighing. 

“I suppose I am looking forward to seeing our old friends.”

Just like that, Caspar’s annoyance seems entirely forgotten. He nearly leaps in the air with excitement. “I am too! It’s going to be great to catch up. I mean, what are the chances Dorothea would be coming through this way while we’re in the area? And escorted by our Prime Minister?”

“Perhaps they miss us.” It’s not as if Dorothea had to come through here on her way to the empire from Brigid, nor did Ferdinand really have to meet her. 

That suggestion brings a bright smile to Caspar’s face. A not unfamiliar warmth rises in Linhardt’s chest. He reaches out to take Caspar’s hand, lazily lacing their fingers.

“Heh, I mean, I guess I miss all our friends too. It’s a little sad to have everyone all spread out like we are,” Caspar admits. “Plus, Dorothea hates schmoozing with all the powerful people in the empire. She does it for Petra, but I’m sure she was excited to delay a little.”

Linhardt hums, squeezing Caspar’s hand. “Should we not be there yet?” 

Caspar snorts. “Ah, and there’s the complaining. I was getting worried.”

“I hope you didn’t misread the map again,” says Linhardt, entirely ignoring the quip. 

“That was one time!” Caspar squeaks, cheeks puffing out defensively.

Linhardt raises an eyebrow. 

“Okay, maybe a few more times than that! But we should be there in no time. I promise.”

Caspar does not sound entirely sure of himself, but Linhardt cannot muster the energy to point it out. He yawns and resigns himself to whatever happens.

In the end, it is less than ten more minutes of walking before they come upon the outskirts of the town, a cozy little farming village not far from the coast. It takes little time to find the inn, and a familiar face waiting outside.

“My friends!” Ferdinand calls, beaming wildly in his prime minister’s robes. “I hope your travels have been safe.”

Caspar grins and jogs to meet him, laughing as Ferdinand pulls in him for a hug. Linhardt trails behind, but can’t avoid Ferdinand pulling him in too, squeezing them both to his sides.

“Ferdinand, you’re looking great!” Caspar says, smacking his friend on the back. “How is the world of Imperial politics?”

Ferdinand shakes his head and waves a hand. “Never a dull moment, of course, but we get by.”

“I don’t believe a moment can ever be described as dull when you’re involved, Ferdie,” Dorothea calls from where she is leaning in the entrance. She looks relaxed in a way Linhardt had never known her to back during the war. Caspar sweeps forward to lift her into a hug, spinning her around and asking her questions at a million miles a second as she laughs.

“You have to tell us all about Brigid! Man, it’s great to see ya! Was the ferry ride okay? Oh, and you have to tell us more about the food! I mean-”

With the number of speed which Caspar is talking, Dorothea is hardly capable of getting a word in. She grins fondly at him, glancing at the others out of the corner of her eye. Linhardt doesn’t bother to hide his smile at Caspar’s antics. 

“I hope you’ve been able to keep up with your research while on the road, my friend,” Ferdinand says, offering Linhardt his arm. Together, they make their way inside the inn.

“It can be a challenge with the amount of effort it takes to keep Caspar out of trouble, but I manage. The amount you can learn traveling outside of Fodlan is remarkable.”

“Excuse me, I can stay out of trouble just fine!” Caspar quips, over Dorothea’s shoulder. 

“Caspar, we’ve all met you before,” Dorothea counters, eliciting a bright laugh from Ferdinand. Caspar grumbles half-heartedly, but can’t do much to defend himself. Pouting, he sets aside his pack and slumps onto a bench at the table Dorothea had reserved for them.

Rolling his eyes, Linhardt settles beside him. Dorothea suppresses a giggle into her hand.

“I’m glad to see you two. It seems a life of aimless adventure suits you both.”

“Yes, I have to admit, I cannot say I understood when you both renounced your titles after the war,” Ferdinand agrees. Linhardt struggles not to roll his eyes again. “But I must give you credit. You two have built up quite the reputation. Stories of your heroics frequently make their way back to Enbarr.”

“What, seriously?” Caspar sits up straighter, distracted enough to forget his annoyance. He puffs out his chest proudly. “What have you heard?”

Ferdinand grins. “Admittedly, some of the stories may have been embellished by the time it reached us. Beyond tales of a talented mage healing the sick and injured in remote villages, we heard one story of a lone warrior taking on near an entire army all on his own. Oh, and others speak of the pair of you slaying an ancient beast.”

“Definitely embellished,” Linhardt says dryly. “We spend half of our time lost.”

“Linhardt!” Caspar whines. “We’ve done some pretty awesome things!”

Dorothea has been watching them all banter with an amused smile, but there’s a glint in her eye like she wants to say something important. She leans forward, her cheeks flushing slightly. “I know we have much to catch up on, but I have news I do not believe I can hold back any longer.” 

Without waiting for them to say anything, she lifts a hand, revealing a sparkling ring on her left finger.

Ferdinand gasps, diving forward to get a closer look. Caspar yelps so loudly Linhardt has to lean away from him to keep from getting his eardrums blown out.

“No way! She proposed?! Congrats!”

“Congratulations,” Linhardt echoes, at a more appropriate volume. He can’t say he’s surprised by the development. “You seem very happy.”

“My, I apologize that I did notice immediately. It seems a round of drinks are in order,” Ferdinand agrees, throwing his arm around Dorothea’s shoulder. “For the future queen of-”

“Ferdie, not so loud, it still hasn’t been announced publicly,” Dorothea cuts him off, a little sheepishly. “You of all people know how politics works. There are still details to iron out. There are still those who will not react well to such a match.” She pauses, sighing. “But yes, I am very happy.”

Caspar smacks his hands on the table, jolting their silverware. “That’s ridiculous! I couldn’t imagine a better queen than you or a better partner for Petra! Forget what anyone else thinks. You guys deserve to be happy!” he shouts, loud enough that the people on the street outside could probably overhear.

Linhardt huffs and nudges Caspar in the side.

“Were you listening to what Dorothea was just saying?”

At this, Caspar’s ears turn red. He slumps forward guiltily. “Oh. Sorry. I just-”

“It’s alright.” Dorothea cuts him off. She hardly seems that upset, maybe fondly exasperated at most. “The news will get out soon enough, I suppose.” She pauses, mouth lifting into a smirk. “It’s a bit of a shame. We won’t be able to follow through on that promise we made all those years ago.”

“Oh, yeah, I guess you’re right.” Caspar laughs awkwardly. “I’d nearly forgotten about that.”

“What promise is this?” Ferdinand asks, glancing back and forth between them curiously.

Of course, Ferdinand would say something. Linhardt would have preferred to change the subject before they got that far. With Dorothea and Caspar, it could only be something ridiculous.

Dorothea, though, grins mischievously, like she was only waiting for one of them to ask. “Well you see, Caspar and I came to an agreement back during the war, that if neither of us were to meet our special someone, we would marry each other.”

“Oh my! I suppose that is a practical agreement.”

“Something tells me it wasn’t Caspar who came up with that,” Linhardt adds, dryly, while Caspar groans beside him.

“Hey, I always knew Dorothea would find someone anyway. She’s too great of a person not to.”

“Oh, Caspar, you are still too sweet. You would have made a great husband,” Dorothea croons. “Still, it ended up working out well for the both of us.” Her gaze drifts pointedly to Linhardt. He stiffens a little and is immediately caught off guard by his reaction. He should not be surprised that she knows. It is only logical. Caspar writes her often enough, it would not be shocking if he mentioned it at some point.

The nature of their relationship is not a secret, exactly. However, Linhardt is not sure he’s ever discussed it openly with any of his friends. Even he and Caspar had barely discussed it. It happened so slowly, so naturally, that they just seemed to drift into it. Linhardt himself can’t identify exactly when it started, the first time Caspar’s shining smile made his chest feel a little too tight. He knows only that it hadn’t taken a lot of consideration on his part to chase Caspar down after the war, abandon his title, and join him on his travels. And from there things had progressed, until he didn’t have to question taking Caspar’s hand, until they gave up the ruse of paying for two beds at an inn so Caspar wouldn’t have to come up with some excuse before climbing in with Linhardt again.

Caspar does not seem remotely embarrassed, however. He beams at Dorothea, eyes practically sparkling. “You and Petra are like, the first of our friends to get married.”

Dorothea smirks. “Well, I did hear rumors our grumpy little Felix is planning on proposing to Annette.”

“What? No way! Doesn’t Felix only care about training?”

“I heard similar news when meeting with Mercedes recently,” Ferdinand adds, tilting his head to the side thoughtfully.

“Yes, Felix always did have a secret softer side,” Dorothea agrees. “It’s a good match, I think, if a little unexpected.”

Caspar hums thoughtfully. “Huh. Well, are there other major developments in our friend’s lives that Linhardt and I have missed while we’ve been traveling?”

“Well,” Dorothea starts. She glances playfully at Ferdinand. “Have you heard about our Ferdie?”

On cue, Ferdinand looks away, his face flushing. “There is nothing to hear.”

“Your reaction suggests otherwise,” Dorothea counters. 

“Please, Dorothea, spare me the embarrassment. You must tell us more about Brigid. Oh, and I long to learn firsthand of everyone’s travels. The imperial court has been so busy, I must admit I have been feeling rather cooped up.”

Dorothea wiggles her eyebrows at Linhardt and Caspar. Nevertheless, she takes pity on Ferdinand and begins to tell them about the latest gossip in Brigid’s capitol.

There they remain for hours, until the sun has set outside and they have long since finished their meals. Linhardt gradually begins to lean against Caspar. He lets his eyes slip closed, but he is sure to listen as Dorothea revels them with the beautiful sights she’s seen in Brigid and Ferdinand laments the complexities of imperial court. He peeks his eyes open to cut in occasionally, clarifies the extremes of some of Caspar’s stories, but is mostly content to let the others speak while he relaxes.

“Yes, anyway, we spent almost a month in that village after chasing those corrupt assholes out,” Caspar is explaining, waving his hands wildly as he details a slightly embellished version of one of their more recent adventures. By now, Dorothea is resting her chin on her folded arms, while Ferdinand’s eyes are growing heavy beside her. 

“I mean, we might have left earlier but you know how Linhardt gets with his research sometimes. The whole obsessively not sleeping and then passing out thing.”

Linhardt blinks up at him. “The library there had texts you would not find anywhere in Fodlan. I am nearing a breakthrough in one of my long term projects. You didn’t seem to mind too much yourself. Plus, I had a lot of writing to do. It is awful to write without a proper desk.” His manuscript documenting what he’s learned on their travels has grown almost novel-length by now. What he will ultimately do with all the information he’s catalogued, he has not truly considered.

“Yeah, I know, I know. I mean, it was a great place.” Caspar laughs sheepishly, grinning down at him. “There were some crazy veterans there and they had those sweet training grounds. Plus, the view from the hilltops was amazing! It’s probably a high candidate in my list of potential places to settle down.”

Linhardt stiffens reflexively. Surely he must have misheard.

“Settle down?” Dorothea gives voice to his thoughts. She's watching with wide eyes, tracking back and forth between the two of them. Caspar, however, appears oblivious to either of their reactions.

“Yeah, someday. I mean, I know Linhardt isn’t going to want to keep traveling forever. He’s always complaining there’s not nearly enough time to naps. And I know he wants more time to finish his novel. Maybe I could build us a cottage or something near the river so he could fish, and I’d stay fit training in town.” He shrugs so casually it’s almost as if he hasn’t just said something life-altering.

Linhardt’s heart is pounding in his ears, to the point he wonders if the others can hear it. His face feels hot. It takes him a moment of Dorothea and Ferdinand staring at him to realize his mouth has been hanging open. He snaps it shut and stands up stiffly.

“I’m tired. Good night.”

He does not linger to hear a response and ignores Caspar calling curiously after him.

Silently, he curses his body's reaction. His mouth is dry and his stomach feels twisted in a way that can only be described as exhausting. If Linhardt had his way, he would never feel anything so strongly.

Logically, this does not make any sense. He and Caspar had never really spoken about the future, but nevertheless, it had always gone unspoken between them that whatever happened, they’d be together. Caspar had clearly not meant for this to be a big deal. 

Why then, Linhardt wonders, does it hurt his heart so much to know that Caspar has put thought into this? 

When Linhardt finds the room they'd reserved, he collapses into the bed. With a groan, he presses his palms to his face. For a moment, he lets his mind wander, to a little cottage near a river, waking up every day to find Caspar busy outside. Maybe they could finally get a dog he could chase around. He could have an office; clutter his copious research into every corner. 

The door to the room slams open with a loud bang and Caspar comes racing inside. Linhardt keeps his palms pressed to his eyes, listening as Caspar breathes heavily.

“Lin,” Caspar says, his voice cracking. “I’m sorry.” 

Internally, Linhardt groans. So they’re going to have a conversation about this. He’d been hoping Capsar wouldn’t notice his flustered reaction, or at the very least, wouldn’t push it. Those had been naive hopes, course. Caspar can be a little oblivious, but he knows Linhardt better than anyone. 

“Lin…”

It will do no good to pretend to be asleep. Caspar can easily see through it by now. Linhardt knows he’s hardly being convincing, anyway. Reluctantly, he peeks through his fingers.

Caspar is watching him anxiously, hands hanging lamely at his sides. His brows are furrowed and he only seems to grow more uneasy as Linhardt lets the silence draw out.

“I hardly know what you’re apologizing for.”

“You practically ran away from the table,” Caspar counters, pouting. “It’s hard to get you to move that fast under the best of circumstances.” 

With a huff, Linhardt rolls onto his side. “I’m just tired. We were traveling all day.”

“So you’re just going to sleep in your travel clothes?” Caspar asks, skeptically. “On top of the blankets?

Linhardt glances down at himself, lifting an eyebrow. “Would that really be out of character?”

“Oh come on, you know what I mean!” Caspar flops onto the bed, sending Linhardt bouncing into the air. “Look-”

“Caspar, really, I’m tired and I’m not upset. Let's just get some rest.” Linhardt tries. His face feels far too hot. Caspar, however, barrels on, as always.

“No, I get it, okay. I’m sorry! I should have talked with you about that before I went running my mouth. I didn’t even realize it until after you ran away, and I’m sorry!” 

Why did he have to keep apologizing like this? As if Linhardt would somehow be offended.

“Caspar-” 

“And I mean, I know you’re a private person and I know you like to take things slow. And I don’t have any problem with that! It works well for me, actually, I like how things are too. Frankly, I don’t understand romance at all.”

“Caspar-” Linhardt tries again, but Caspar is on a roll now, his words coming out so quickly they’re almost indecipherable.

“And well, well I’ve been so happy traveling with you all this time. I should have asked you first before I just start saying things about the future. And I know how what I said sounded, but I didn’t really mean it like that, though I mean I do kinda actually feel that way-”

“Caspar.” Linhardt says, more forcefully this time. He sits up, reaching out to cup Caspar’s face with both his hands. Caspar freezes, staring apprehensively into his eyes.

A beat passes. Linhardt listens to the sounds of his bothersome heart thumping loudly in his ears and Caspar’s still labored breathing. He swallows, wills his voice to stay steady.

“I love you.”

Caspar blinks rapidly at him, speechless for once in his life. “Oh.” He draws in a shaky gasp of air. With a start, Linhardt realizes there are tears in his eyes. 

“Are you crying?” Linhardt asks, delicately. 

“No, no, I-” Caspar blushes fiercely, ducking away from Linhardt’s hands in embarrassment. “It’s just… a lot.”

A touch of insecurity seeps into Linhardt’s chest. Caspar hadn’t truly thought he’d been merely putting up with him all these years?

“Are you really that shocked?” he asks.

“No!” Caspar says, straightening up. He wipes at his eyes and sniffles. “I just.. I-I’m really bad at this!” 

Linhardt sighs. He reaches out again to run his thumb over Caspar’s cheek. Caspar shivers a little at the touch.

“You’re not. At the very least, not any worse than I am, I suppose.”

This elicits a watery laugh. Caspar leans closer, till their foreheads are nearly touching. One of his hands comes up so he can squeeze Linhardt’s. The sweetness is almost too much to handle.

“Goddess, Lin. I feel the same, though you probably already know that.” He tilts his chin, letting their noses bump as he tries to find a better angle. “But I guess I should say it too. It’s only fair.”

Their lips brush gently together, barely a whisper of contact, before Caspar pulls back again.

“I love you,” he says, in a voice that is uncharacteristically soft.

Linhardt trembles and fights the urge to hide his face. The intensity of Caspar’s gaze is almost too much.

“You’re right. It is embarrassing to hear out loud.”

Caspar chokes on a laugh, but Linhardt cuts him off by kissing him again, this time with more purpose. They’ve kissed before this occasionally, though Linhardt hadn’t quite grasped the appeal. Never before has it seemed quite this intimate, or filled with this level of meaning.

When they finally break apart Caspar flops onto his side, dragging Linhardt with him.

“We can figure out the future as it comes. But whatever happens, I want to spend our lives together, okay?”

Linhardt buries his face in Caspar’s neck. “Obviously.”

“Do you… do you think we should go back downstairs? We kinda ditched em’.”

Linhardt only grunts into Caspar’s neck, eyes already growing heavy.

“Hey, we should at least change our clothes before going to sleep!”

In response, Linhardt stubbornly tightens his grip on Caspar’s waist.

“Ugh,” Caspar sighs, but the way he runs his fingers tenderly through Linhardt’s hair doesn’t seem all that irritated. Linhardt grins against his skin.

“Fine. You win. But we’re getting up in time for breakfast tomorrow!”

“Mmmm…”

* * *

It’s a little late for breakfast when Caspar finally manages to coax Linhardt out of bed. Dorothea and Ferdinand are still waiting for them to bid goodbye, each with knowing smiles on their faces. To their credit, though, neither ask them about it.

Caspar hugs Dorothea fiercely, face scrunched up. “At some point, Lin and I will make the journey out to Brigid to visit.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be inviting you both to the wedding, of course, so it shouldn’t be long at all.” She takes Ferdinand’s arm, as they all walk out to meet their guard. “Of course, I expect to be invited to your wedding as well,” she adds, with a teasing grin.

Caspar freezes, his ears turning red. Linhardt, however, pats her on the arm.

“We’ll be sure to notify you both if we ever get around to that.”

Caspar chokes on air, as Dorothea laughs brightly.

Linhardt glances at him, smirking playfully. "What?"

Sighing, Caspar leans weakly into Linhardt's side. "Nothing. Yeah, we'll be sure to invite you both."

  
  
  
  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Dorothea: Did Caspar just... accidentally propose?  
Ferdinand: It would appear so.  
Dorothea: Wow. Well, now that they're gone, I can finally ask you about Hubie-  
Ferdinand: Please no
> 
> \---  
Thank you for reading! These four are basically my favorites (at least my faves that survive this route...) I like to think that Caspar and Dorothea are very close. And Ferdie is just... my boy. Caspar and Linhardt are... I love them.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated. Please feel free to cry about these two with me.


End file.
